


Bad day

by Laisarre



Series: The Masters [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Parallel Universes, Theta fucked up, Violence, not realy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мастер и Тета из параллельной Вселенной путешествуют вместе. Не всегда это хорошо для них обоих.<br/>Post <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2671433">The Story of Theta Sigma</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kris_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/gifts).



> Post [The Story of Theta Sigma](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2671433)  
> Спасибо **kris_soulmate** за отбеченность  >:3

\- Мы могли бы… - Тета хотел предложить новый план, новое место, новое что-то, но Мастер прервал его резкой пощечиной.  
Иногда у Мастера бывали “плохие дни”.  
\- Заткнись, - почти что прошипел он, и Тета сразу же послушно замолчал, не смея даже пошевелиться без надобности. Он не хотел лишний раз раздражать Мастера, но, если честно, сейчас это не особенно зависело от него.  
Кажется, число заброшенных и неудавшихся на начальный стадиях планов перевалило через какое-то количество, которое Мастер был готов терпеть без скандалов.  
А учитывая то, что Тета теперь принимал активное участие в их разработке…  
\- На колени, - сказал Мастер, но Тета знал, что сейчас это вряд ли привело бы к приятному для обоих сексу.  
Не дожидаясь, пока Тета успел бы выполнить приказ, Мастер телепатически заставил его поторопиться, после чего взялся рукой за волосы и поднял его голову, встречая взгляд.  
\- Почему твои идеи проваливаются с такой потрясающей скоростью? - конечно, это были не исключительно его идеи, и в прошлом все было хорошо, и… Но Тета понимал, что не стоило говорить этого Мастеру, и только опустил взгляд, желая показать, что он понимал. В ответ на это Мастер сильнее сжал волосы в руке: - Смотреть на меня.  
Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Тета решился сказать хоть что-то.  
\- Мастер, прости, я… - в этот раз пощечина была ментальной, и Тета вздрогнул всем телом, не выдержав и опустив голову, но уже через пару секунд снова подняв взгляд на Мастера.  
\- Да, да, я знаю, ты постараешься больше меня не подводить, - Мастер закатил глаза. - Это не то, что я хочу услышать от тебя сейчас. Лучше вообще не раскрывай свой рот, пока я не позволю.  
Мастер отпустил волосы Теты, перед этим с силой потянув их назад и чуть не отправив Тету на пол, и прошел по консольной комнате, задержавшись взглядом на их координатах и вспыхнув от этого снова.  
\- И какую планету ты выбрал! Стоило мне перестать проверять такие вещи, как ты устраиваешь это.  
“Это” было небольшой ошибкой Теты. Одной из планет, которая существовала в обеих Вселенных, и поэтому Тета решил не перепроверять население и климат. Прекрасная, похожая чем-то на Галлифрей в его Вселенной планета здесь же была скорее сходна с Землей, с самым отвратительным для таймлордов климатом. Удивительная неудача.  
\- Может, мне оставить тебя на этой чертовой планетке в наказание? На пару столетий. Думаю, это заставит тебя немного научиться думать.  
В отличие от всего предыдущего, это заставило Тету действительно испугаться.  
Он не хотел, да что там, просто не мог потерять Мастера. Он не мог остаться без него, он был уверен, что просто умрет тогда.  
\- Конечно, ты еще можешь попробовать убедить меня не делать этого. Выбрать что-то другое в наказание. Давай.  
Тета был уже готов умолять не делать этого. В его взгляде появилась та безысходность, которая не возвращалась с того самого момента, как Мастер взял его к себе, но он вовремя вспомнил, что говорить ему пока не разрешали. Ну, он надеялся, что “пока”, потому что не знал, сможет ли справиться одними действиями.  
Мастер был на другом конце консольной комнаты, и Тета направился к нему не вставая с колен, какой-то частью сознания заметив, что было бы неплохо поменять пол на какой-то более приятный для коленей.  
Сам Мастер стоял спокойно, не показывая даже того, что он вообще заметилТету.  
Когда Тета наконец-то оказался у его ног, он сложил руки за спиной, и, немного дрожа, наклонился, целуя обувь Мастера и этим показывая свою полную готовность подчиняться. Все мысли в его голове были примерно одного содержания - как он не хотел, не мог остаться без Мастера, как он хотел показать свою преданность, как он сожалел, что расстроил Мастера, и как он был готов сделать все, что угодно. Он не передавал эти мысли Мастеру (наверняка это тоже считалось за разговор), но тот, скорее всего, мог свободно видеть их.  
Через некоторое время Тета нерешительно остановился, не зная, что делать дальше. Он поднял взгляд на Мастера в поисках какой-либо подсказки, надеясь увидеть там хоть какое-то одобрение, но выражение лица Мастера никак не изменилось.  
Тем не менее, видимо, вид Теты перед ним на коленях все же чем-то помог.  
\- Можешь говорить.  
Тета сглотнул и слабо улыбнулся, облизывая губы.  
\- Мастер, - он говорил тихо, подкрепляя слова своими эмоциями. Тем, как он нуждался в Мастере. - Пожалуйста, прости меня, я буду… буду внимательнее, я буду делать все, я могу… я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного, я…  
\- Одного? - Мастер приподнял брови в притворном изумлении. - Что ты. Здесь столько людей, ты будешь совсем не один.  
Тета прикусил губу, снова опуская голову.  
\- Мастер, пожалуйста…  
\- Недостаточно хорошо, - опять прервал его Мастер, отходя назад. От этого Тета сильно вздрогнул, как от удара. - Может, если ты лучше поймешь свои перспективы, ты сможешь попросить лучше. Черт возьми, я слишком добр к тебе, а?  
Мастер отошел к двери, раскрывая ее. Перед ними была сельская дорога с полем какого-то очевидно съедобного, но так же очевидно невкусного растения. На улице шел слабый дождь, но при этом была духота, и это было очень странно.  
\- На улицу.  
Во взгляде Теты было явное отчаяние: он просто не знал, как изменить мнение Мастера.  
Сначала он начал вставать, но еще одна ментальная пощечина вернула его на место.  
\- Я не разрешал тебе подниматься.  
Тета прошептал еще одно “прости”, прежде чем все же направился к двери.  
Он моментально промок и замерз, и дышать было сложнее, и он чувствовал, что сейчас заплачет сам.  
\- Проси.  
Несколько секунд Тета молча раскрывал и закрывал рот, стараясь подобрать подходящие слова.  
Ведь, судя по всему, это был его последний шанс.  
\- Я не выживу без тебя, - наконец начал он. Его голос дрожал, и Тета не мог понять, было ли это от холода или от его эмоционального состояния. - Я принадлежу тебе, и я не смогу без… без своего… хозяина, Мастер, пожалуйста, ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, я готов на все, только позволь мне оставаться рядом...  
Все это время он смотрел на обувь Мастера, который остался за порогом. Когда Тета наконец решился поднять взгляд на его лицо, то увидел, что он покачал головой.  
Тета понял, что это конец для него. Что он слишком сильно подвел Мастера. Ведь он обещал достать для него всю Вселенную, и что в итоге? Только неудача за неудачей.  
Он сжался на земле, уже представляя, как Мастер развернется и улетит, а ему останется только ждать его и стараться не умереть.  
Но вместо этого Мастер наклонился и взялся за волосы Теты, заставляя его поднять взгляд.  
\- Хорошо. На этот раз я тебя прощаю.  
Он немного посторонился, освобождая место для Теты, и телепатически приказал ему вернуться.  
Как только дверь закрылась, Мастер хлопнул ладонями и присел перед Тетой.  
\- Разденься, и я отведу тебя в душ, - после некоторой заминки он положил ладонь на щеку Теты, и тот тут же прижался к ладони, закрывая глаза и тяжело дыша, немного поворачиваясь и целуя ближе к запястью. - Что ты должен сказать?  
\- Спасибо, Мастер. Спасибо за твою доброту. Я больше не подведу тебя.  
Мастер улыбнулся и погладил его висок.  
\- Я очень на это надеюсь, Тета.


End file.
